Mission: Destroy
by MysteryArtist
Summary: Gwen is an agent, her latest mission: destroy Trent. Trent is an agent, latest mission: destroy Gwen. Easy, being the best agents on their sides. Hah! Think again! Now, let's say they secretly fall in love? Without even knowing it... TRENTxGWEN
1. Chapter 1 : A New Mission

GWEN'S POV

I wake up, dark room, like always. I check my PDA, one new assignment.

_Trent Smith_

_Goes as many name, but his real name is Trent. A sneaky agent, can influence people easily, especially girls. He works for, places. Places you need not to know of. Well, you know your assignment, and mission. We expect the best from our best agent. Good luck, though I hope you do not need it._

_- Anonymous_

I sighed, this may not be worth it. But I am in debt to them, though my reasons are horrible. I should have known he'd leave me after I saved his life by replacing it with mine.

I dressed, placed a blonde wig on, hiding all of my hair. I placed on my sunglasses, then grabbed my PDA, I saw his picture. He's not that cute.

TRENT'S POV

My PDA beeped, hmm, no surprise.

_Gwen Johnson_

_Best agent on their side. She has many disguises and names, but her real name is Gwen. Sneaky, devious, and as quiet as the wind. Be careful, good luck. You're our best agent, we expect you to succeed._

I rolled my eyes, they always assume that, though they are always right. I take a glance at her real picture, taken years ago.

I dressed, then took one more look at the picture on my dresser. "I will get you back, brother." I murmured, then put the picture in my bag, left the tip, then checked out of my room.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**A mixture of Mr. and Mrs. Smith****, ****Spy Kids****,****and very little ****Hercules****. Hehe… couldn't resist. The idea wouldn't go away! Blame my mind! Hmm… that sounded weird…**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Flight

GWEN'S POV

Hopped onto the plane, literally. I admit, my timing was never that well. But I did catch it, eventually. Hmm… now where is the open hatch?

TRENT'S POV

_Thud, Thud._ I heard from the back of the plane. I was a bit suspicious, maybe I'm on an enemy plane? I walked to the back, very suspicious.

I saw a girl, blonde. I opened the hatch, helping her in. I fixed my brunette wig that got messed up from the wind, put on a fake smile, then said, "What's a pretty girl like you doing outside of a plane, instead of on it, being served?" I said, my smile was hurting me now.

"Hmmph." She said, looking away, possibly fixing her hair?

"Okay, well… let's go back up to the front. We can get you back up to first class."

"Right, what if I'm not first class? Now, be a dear, and go back to your first class, before I push you out of here myself. And trust me, no one will save you." She said, sweet, fake smile on her face. I smiled back, I like her attitude.

"Attitude? Nice. Well, luckily, I don't have first class either. The name's Jacob, you?" I said, sticking out my hand.

"Jamie." She said bitterly, ignoring the gesture. She walked to her seat, which was conveniently next to mine.

"Well, this is great. Your sitting right next to me." I said, smiling at her. I like this mission's attitude, I have to change my attitude frequently, so no one can match that to someone else's.

Jamie groaned, then sighed. She smiled, put her bag on my seat, then looked out the window.

"You think that can stop me?" I said, laughing to myself. I grabbed it, put it on the ground under her, and sat down.

GWEN'S POV

I rolled my eyes, who does this guy think he is? If it wasn't for the fact that there are too many witnesses, I would have pushed him out of the plane!

"So, where you from?" He asked. I could have pulled out all of that shiny hair! I smiled a fake smile.

"Outer Space, I'm an alien. Still interested?" I said, smiling.

"Who said I was in the first place?" He said, smiling.

"Then how about, you leave me alone, and I try not to hurt you." I said, looking out the window. How long was this flight again?

"Haha, right…" He chuckled.

"Listen, Jacob. SHUT UP!" I yelled, then closed my eyes.

TRENT'S POV

Wow, that caught me off guard, and I haven't been caught off for a while…

"Sorry…" I mumbled. She opened her eyes, wide with disbelief.

Then a smug smile appeared on her face. "I know." She said.

"So, why you heading off to LA?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh - Well…" Jamie stuttered. "Family."

"Oh, cool." I answered.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Uh, business." I muttered.

"Right…" Jamie said, then fell asleep, and unlike last time, I didn't wake her up.

HOURS LATER…

I woke up, and found Jamie sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled, and chuckled to myself. Then, I fell asleep again.

GWEN'S POV

I woke up. On Jacob's shoulder! I hurried and sat up. Trent woke up, and smiled. "Sorry, I would have moved you myself, but I didn't want to bother you." He said, smiling.

I groaned again, then checked my watch. 1 more hour…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, since you guys aren't doing my poll anymore, i should tell you my age. But, because i am evil, i will wait until Friday.


	3. Chapter 3 : Research

TRENT'S POV

I walked out of the plane, carrying one bag. I took out my PDA, or whatever they have me calling this device, and read my latest message.

_Hello Trent, or should we say Jacob?_

_Anyway, we have just been informed that your assignment, Gwen, was suppose to be on a plane for LA. She might be there, or just arriving. _

Good to know… But they could have told me earlier! I sigh, put my 'PDA' away, and start walking. I'm not gonna wait around to see if this Gwen shows up, she could be at any airport, at any time. Or already here.

I look over to Jamie, she was looking at something, too. Possibly a cellphone or PDA. I walk over to her, she quickly put her thing away, and put on a smile.

"Hello. Aren't you gonna miss your taxi?" I asked, copying her smile.

"What? No, no taxi. I'm meeting someone here." She answered, brushing her hair with her finger. She put on a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, good. We can wait together." I said, she groaned and my smile became bigger.

"Right… Well, actually, I gotta be somewhere. See ya." Jamie said, starting to walk away. I stopped her.

"Wait." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. She stopped, looked up from her sunglasses, then asked.

"Yeah?"

"Well, where ya going? You haven't even given me your number." I said, grinning.

"Nah." She said, then left. A smirk on her face.

GWEN'S POV

I walked off, then clicked the button on my sunglasses.

_Jamie, am I right? Anyway, we have been informed by a reliable source that Trent is in or coming to LA. Be on the look out. _

Hmm, no surprise there. I clicked the button again. I walked out, trying to catch a taxi. No luck. I saw a motorcycle on the curb. I smirked, then walked over and saw that the key was in the slot. Well, that made my job easier, though I could have hotwired that thing in a second.

I hopped on, put on the helmet, and drove off. Either this, or stuck with Jacob. I choose this. I rode, going anywhere my gut takes me.

TRENT'S POV

I walked out, and saw Jamie. She was on a motorcycle, impressive. I saw a guy run after her as she drove off. Weird.

I walked around, waiting for more updates. Or at least a ride to my hotel. I smiled, as I found a black, sleek motorcycle. Some biker dude was ordering something and left it there.

I hopped on, turned it on, and rode off quickly. I heard the man's shout. I smirked, and shut the cover of my helmet.

I rode to my hotel, and checked in. Lucky thing on who I saw checking in 3 aisles beside me, trying to hide herself.

"Well, hello." I said, trying to hide my grin.

"Ugh! Why me?" She whispered up into the air. She snatched her key to her room from the man, and walked over to the elevator.

I followed. It's weird how she is so… attractive. I don't know, I haven't been like this in a while. Too busy.

I walked into the elevator with her. "What floor?" I asked, after pushing in my floor button.

She looked away. "You already… pushed the button." She murmured.

I smirked. "So, what room are you in?"

"Sorry, but my mom taught me not to talk to stalkers. Or tell them my room number." She answered sarcastically.

"Right." I said. I looked over her shoulder, _525._

"Well, isn't this great? I am in room _530_. The room across from yours." I said, smiling.

She groaned again, and started hitting her head against the wall. Some dark blue hair fell out. I looked at her. Confused.

"Uh, do you have highlights?" I asked.

"What?" She asked, confused or scared, or both.

'Blue hair highlight." I confirmed.

Her eyes grew wide, then took out a mirror. She cussed, then smiled.

"Right, I dyed that front part of my hair. I'm dying it back tonight." She answered, a fake smile on her face.

"Uh, okay." I answered confused.

GWEN'S POV

Oh no! Shoot… How did that happen? Gah, I should have been more careful putting the wig on.

It was silent for a while. Then the _ding _came. Finally.

I walked out, and practically ran to my room. I opened the door, turned on the light, and shut the door. I closed the curtains, then took the wig off. I don't need it on… right now.

I turned on the TV. Hmm… soap operas. Great. I flipped through the channels, all about some weird golf game? I hate golf.

I turned off the TV. There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" I yelled.

"Nah, I think I'll camp out here for the night." Jacob answered. Will he ever leave me alone?

"Fine! If you wake up in a dark box, on the bottom of the ocean, don't blame me!" I yelled back, turning on my laptop.

"Right. Well, if you need me, I'm just a yard away." He answered.

"I'm pretty sure I won't. Now, how about you get into your room _before_ I find an octopus to strangle you." I answer.

I could hear his smile. "Right."

I sighed, rolled my eyes, then went on the internet. Maybe I could find some info on this _Trent_ before he became an agent.

I typed _Trent Smith_ into the box, and there was only 2 replies to it. I clicked on the first one.

I read the description.

_HEADLINE_

_Jared Smith, the brother of Trent Smith, has been missing for 4 months. Just recently, Trent Smith (the age of 17) has gone missing, too. He has been gone for 5 days, supposedly was suppose to go shopping for groceries one night._

_If you have any information about this, or have seen this boy or man. Call 456-4352_

Then I looked at the picture, the same one I had on my PDA. Wow, his brother went missing. Must be hard for him… but it still doesn't change anything.

I clicked the back button and clicked on the other link.

_SCHOOL NEWSPAPER_

_Trent Smith, quarterback of the football team in Campeton, has won the Nationals! Now, he and his team are heading back home. But, in our interview with Trent, his only main concern is seeing his brother. *Read the below article for the interview_

I scrolled down and found the article.

"_Hello Trent, are you excited to be returning home?" The reporter asked._

"_Hello. Yes, I am. My brother is only 7, but he crack's me up. My parent's always work, so I take care of him most of the time." Trent answered._

"_And what is your brother's name?"_

"_Jared. Sometimes, people call him Jacob. I don't really know why, I mean they both have 2 syllables. But when he was smaller, he could never really pronounce his name. He's just say Jake, so I guess that's how they got Jacob." Trent answered with a laugh._

" _I see, now, are you looking forward to seeing your girlfriend?" the reporter asked._

"_Um, actually. I don't have one." Trent answered. "No time I guess. Grades, brother, you know. And football. I would like one, but not one who care for my looks or that I'm a quarterback, or that I've been accepted into Harvard, or that I sing, just for me."_

"_Right, I remember, you've been accepted into Harvard, Stanford, tons of colleges around the world. How does that feel?" _

"_Good?" Trent answered, laughing._

Wow, hmm. Mr. Gorgeous is single. I laughed bitterly.

I put my wig back on, and walked out of the room. I was starved.

TRENT'S POV

I hopped onto my laptop. I might as well research if Jamie won't let me in.

I went to Google, and typed up _Gwen Johnson_.

Hmm… 3 links.

I clicked on the first one, then read the description slowly.

_GWEN JOHNSON WINS THE BEST ARTIST AWARD FOR JUNIORS_

_Gwen Johnson, at the age of 17, has won the best artist award in the Junior division. Next year, she will be in the next step. (To view her pictures, check the gallery) Gwen says, in her interview, that her pictures were inspired by her boyfriend, James. _

_*Shows a picture of James and Gwen, laughing._

Wow… Right.

I clicked on the back button, and clicked on the next link.

_ACCIDENT ON THE 715_

_Gwen Johnson, winner of this year's best artist award, and her boyfriend, James Thomason, have been in a car accident. They both have been reported with minor injuries. The other car's passengers were missing when the paramedics and police arrived._

Hmm, tragic. I went back and clicked on the last link.

_GWEN JOHNSON MISSING_

_Gwen Johnson has gone missing, 2 weeks after her accident. Nobody knows where she went, when we asked her boyfriend, James, he didn't answer. Just frowned. Maybe he knows something? _

Apparently she's not actually missing. I logged off.

I stepped out of the room, getting some dinner.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, here is chapter... er 3 right? Okay, well hope you like it! Kinda long for me... Anyway, since i might not be on tomorrow, because i might be shopping for my dad's birthday gift, i will tell you my age. Hmm... idk tho. LOLz, nah. i'll keep it to myself. i know none of you are stalkers (i hope) but some weird people might stumble across this story. anyway, i will tell you that one person has voted right. anyway, R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4 : An Accident

GWEN'S POV

I walked over to McDonalds, which is weird because I hate most fast food places, especially McDonalds. I practically ordered everything on the menu.

I sat down, eating hungrily. Then, I saw Jacob outside! Gah!

I tried to hide myself behind a big man, putting on a scarf and hat. And my sunglasses. I ate slowly and quietly.

Ugh, I hate him. He's kinda like James… probably too much like him. James left me, my only boyfriend left me. Only boyfriend ever! Gah, but no. I sacrificed myself, for him. And betrayal is my gift.

I groan, then sigh. Maybe this is happening again… NO! I won't let it!

I grabbed my stuff, and ran out of there.

TRENT'S POV

I was walking into the room, then I saw some girl running out. I turned around, but then I heard a crash! I turned around, and I saw, not just any girl, but Jamie! Getting hit by a truck!

I ran over to her, but what I saw wasn't her. It was some girl. Short, black hair, dark blue streaks. She was hurt though. I don't care if this isn't my Jamie, it's who was under all the hair.

I carried her to my car, and drove her to the hospital. When we got there, she started opening her eyes. I was relieved to see that.

The woman asked her for her name. "G-Gwen…" She murmured.

That name… I took a lot at my 'PDA.' Flipped through the messages. Then looked at the first message of my new assignment.

_Gwen Johnson_

_Best agent on their side. She has many disguises and names, but her real name is Gwen. Sneaky, devious, and as quiet as the wind. Be careful, good luck. You're our best agent, we expect you to succeed._

I stared at the message, then at the girl. Her skin was so pale… She seemed so weak. Yet it was my mission to destroy her. I - I couldn't do it. I just stood there, watching her sleep. I waited while they checked up on her.

She had a broken arm, slightly sprained ankle, and might have broken or cracked her one of her ribs. She groaned quietly, probably from the pain.

I took her back to the hotel. I was still quiet. I took her into my hotel room. I waited for her to wake up.

GWEN'S POV

I woke up, my head hurt so bad. I tilted my head, since I couldn't move it much. I saw Jacob, staring at the TV screen, even though it wasn't on. I rubbed my head. Oh my gosh! My wig! It's gone!

I got up, though it hurt. Jacob looked at me, no smile like there was when I saw him. "Your up…" He murmured.

"Uh, yeah. What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit by a truck. Broken arm, possibly sprained ankle, and maybe a broken rib." He answered, frowning. Then he got something on the table and handed it to me. It was my wig and purse. "So, Gwen?"

"Yes?" I asked, a little scared for the first time.

"Explain, please." He said, his eyes were so sad. His voice so gentle.

"N-No. I c-can't." I said, I didn't realize I was that cold. He looked at me.

"Cold?" He asked. He walked over to the bed he laid me on and put some blanket on me.

"Th-Thank you." I said.

"Hmm… Well, you think you can stay at your room alone?"

"I-I think so." I answered.

"Okay." He said, helping me up.

I walked to my room, and closed the door as I walked in. I plunked myself onto the bed, throwing the wig at the floor. I slept peacefully, though when I woke up. My face was red and wet.

TRENT'S POV

Should I tell her who I am? No… I shouldn't. She'd just kill me. She wanted to before she knew who I was… But I don't. What am I gonna do? If the boss finds out, he'll kill me, literally.

Hmm… I guess I should leave. I tried to go, but my feet. They wouldn't move. Maybe it wasn't just my feet…


	5. Chapter 5 : A Couple of CDs

GWEN'S POV

I woke up, my face was red and wet. Was I crying? Why would I cry?

I took a long, hot shower. I took another nap, I didn't realize how tired I was. Maybe it was the medication.

Or maybe not… I sigh. I thought I just lectured myself yesterday…

I dressed, and walked over to Jacob's room. He wasn't there, just a note.

_I'm sorry, Jamie. I mean Gwen. But I gotta go. Suddenly, this has gotten dangerous for us both, trust me. I will miss you, I don't know why. But I will. I had to force myself to go, to even walk. _

_And if this is the maid, no tip for you. You fold sheets horribly._

_- Jacob_

_P.S. I really am sorry Gwen. Take the CD. Behind this._

I looked at the paper, and for some reason, I cried. I took the CD. I walked back into the room with the note and CD. I put the CD into my CD player, only one track. I listened to it.

It seemed like Crush by David Archuleta. But, with Jacob singing.

_I hang up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_

_Deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibilityt_

_hat you would ever feel the same way_

_About me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away_

_Has it ever cross you mind_

_When were hangin, spending time girl,_

_Are we just friends_

_Is there more, is there more_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last, last forever, forever_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush aint goin away, goin awa__y_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think_

_When you're all alone_

_All that we can be_

_Where this thing can go_

_Am I crazy or falling in love_

_Is it really just another crush_

_Do you catch a breath_

_When I look at you_

_Are you holding back_

_Like the way I do_

_Cause I'm tryin, tryin to walk away_

_But I know this crush aint goin away, goin away _

I cried some more. What does he mean though, in the note? We're both in danger? I cried some more. What's wrong with me?

I haven't cried in a while… not even when James left me. I ran out of my room, taking a CD of mine that I sang myself. I still think it's true, but sometimes, I don't know.

I added a note to the case in my CD, that I sang. I wrote it, in a rush.

_I still think these lyrics are true. But when I see you, I get so confused. I cry, now that you're gone. Please, come back. Explain your note._

I folded the note in a hurry, and put it in the CD case.

I ran downstairs, and out the door. The most surprising thing, was seeing Jacob right there, waiting.

TRENT'S POV

"Hey." said a voice, so familiar. I turn around. It was Ja- I mean Gwen.

"Hello." I said, turning back around Too dangerous, I reminded myself.

"Uh, I read your note. And heard the CD." She said, sitting next to me.

"Cool."

"Well, here." She said, giving me a CD.

"Well, listen to it. Bye Jacob." She whispered, kissing me on the cheek lightly. Then walked away. I stared at her as she walked away. I could see something glisten on her cheek. A tear.

I opened the CD case, then put the CD in my CD player. I Caught Myself by Paramore. I recognize the beginning.

_Down to you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_Of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No I don't know what I want_

_You got it, you got it_

_Some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, hypnotic_

_You're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, I hate this_

_You're not the one I believe in_

_With god as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_Of youYou're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want_

_No I don't know what I want_

_Don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_But I know in my heart it's not you_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought_

_Now when I caught myself,__ I had to stop myself_

_I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_I knew, I know in my heart it's not you __I knew_

_But know what I want, I want, I want_

_Oh no, I should have never thought _

It was Gwen's voice. She sang… so… so beautifully. But the lyrics… so she doesn't like me?

Then, I saw the note.

_I still think these lyrics are true. But when I see you, I get so confused. I cry, now that you're gone. Please, come back. Explain your note._

I smiled. Hmm… this is dangerous…. So dangerous. Yet I don't want to walk away.


	6. Chapter 6 : Doesn't Change Anything

GWEN'S POV

I lay on my bed, hopeless… I feel so hopeless. Ugh, and I haven't made any progress. None at all. I still don't know who or where Trent is…

Hmm, I went back onto my laptop. I went back to that article that Trent did, on his interview. I found the line.

"_And what is your brother's name?"_

"_Jared. Sometimes, people call him Jacob. I don't really know why, I mean they both have 2 syllables. But when he was smaller, he could never really pronounce his name. He's just say Jake, so I guess that's how they got Jacob." Trent answered with a laugh._

Gah. Jacob? Trent… And why didn't I see this? So that's what he meant by dangerous for both of us. But, then why hasn't he killed me? He could have when I was sleeping in his room before I woke up.

Why? Why is he just leaving? As if he is giving up a mission…

I thought, over and over and over. The same questions, yet no answers.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Should I open it? What is he realizes he has to kill me? What is he realizes I'm the Gwen in his mission?

"Please. Open up Gwen." He pleaded.

"No. I… I know who you are. I don't know why _you_ haven't killed me. But I know that you will have to. So will I…" I said.

"I know. Please let me in. I…I didn't kill you because… because I just couldn't. It's like… something in my body just stopped. It would let me."

I let out a sob. "Fine…" I said, but first, I looked out the peephole. No weapon… I hope.

I opened the door. And he walked in. He took off his wig. He looked just like he did in his picture.

I cried again, for a while. Trent just stood there, as I cried on his shoulder. He patted me on the back, every now and then. Until I stopped.

"You done?" He asked, I could hear a very small teasing tone in his voice.

"Y-Yes…" I mumbled. I got up. I didn't notice we were on the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But… I was afraid you'd kill me. Something was holding me back, but for you. I don't know. You wanted to kill me the second you met me." He said, slightly smirking.

"Right, so just let me keep believing your lies?" I ask.

"I was gonna leave. So… so that we could be out of danger."

"Fine. But it is still my job to kill you." I said.

"I know. It's still my job to kill you…" He said, with a sigh. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't… I can't kill you. I mean, can you? I mean, there is obviously something stopping us."

"For you… but I don't know about me. I'm their best agent."

"Me, too. And I'm being stopped, because of you." He said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah… but no. I promised myself." I said.

"Promised yourself what?"

"That… never mind. But, I have to kill you. Maybe not know, but sometime soon."

"What did you promise yourself?" He asked again.

"None of your business."

"Come on."

"No, you have to tell me one of your secrets then." I said.

"Fine. What do you wanna know?" He asked.

"How did you become an agent? Why? Seems like you had everything…"

"Because… because they took my brother. They took him. They read about me… they saw how they could use me. So they took my brother. They said they'd give him back after I was done. I don't know if he is still alive… he'd better. They promised." His voice broke a little, but returned. "What about you?"

"Hmm… Fine. My… boyfriend-" I said.

"James." He said, simply.

"Yes. Well, in our accident. It was with… them. He apparently deceived them. The accident was on purpose. They came back, 1.5 weeks later. They were gonna kill him. But… I offered to work for them. I thought he would love me for it… but instead. He took advantage of me. He left… So, my promise was to… never fall in love again." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"Wow… I-I'm sorry." He murmured. He put his lips on my hair, and I cried some more.

"See… it's happening again!" I finally screamed. He looked at me, eyes big, surprised. "See! Ugh! How do I know your not just using me! Like James!" I cried some feel the same?" He asked.

"I-I don't know… I'm scared. Especially if they find out! We're dead…"

"I-I'm sorry. B-But I can't help it… I like you. A lot. I-I don't think I _can _kill you." He said.

TRENT'S POV

She looked at me, eyes big in surprise. Hmm… thank gosh I didn't tell her _everything._ "Uh… yeah. I kinda, maybe, guessed you liked me. I heard your CD. You're a great singer." She said, smiling.

"Right… Thanks." I said, I laid my head against hers. She yawned.

"Sleepy?" I asked.

"Uh-huh…" She answered sleepily.

"Okay… go to sleep then." I answered, patting her head gently.

"I don't know if I can trust you." She sighed.

"Still?" I asked.

"Yes…" she answered, yawning again.

"I won't kill you, if you don't kill me." I bargained.

"Fine… for now." She answered, then closed her eyes. "Still doesn't change anything though…" She said through a yawn.

"I know." I sighed. "I know."


	7. Chapter 7 : Caught

GWEN'S POV

I woke up, alive at least. But Trent wasn't there. He didn't leave again… did he? But why should I care?

I walked over to his room, and knocked on the door. No answer. Ugh… he had left. Probably to turn me into his boss so the whole team can kill me.

I walked back into the room, and Trent came out of the bathroom. "Trent?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah?" He asked, drying his hair. Why hadn't I heard the shower before?

"You were taking a shower…? In my bathroom…" I asked.

"Yes, did you want me to leave instead?" he asked.

"No!" I answered, a bit to soon. Why didn't I say yes like I intended to?

He smirked, then walked over to the bed. He turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. He stayed at the football channel.

I stared at him, confused. He looked at the TV for a minute, then looked at me. He patted the space next to him, suggesting that I sit next to him. I walked over, very slowly. I gazed at him, surprised.

"Had a good night's sleep?" He asked, still watching the screen.

"Uh… y-yeah." I answered.

"Good. You've slept for a while… it's 12 right now." He answered, smirking.

"What? 12? In the afternoon?" I asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yup." He said, still watching the football game.

"You miss it?" I ask.

"What?" He asked, puzzled, now looking at me.

"Football. I read that you used to play. And you were good." I said.

"Right… yeah. Kinda, I mean, football, I love it and all. But I'd rather have my brother back." He said.

"Right… family first." I mused.

He smiled. "Yeah." We were silent for a while "Hungry?" He finally asked.

"Yup…" I answered. I grabbed my coat, and we walked out. "Wait… never mind. We'll get caught. People are probably watching. You go, bring something back. Not poisoned please." I teased about the last part.

He frowned though. "Still don't trust me…" he mumbled to himself. Then walked away. I felt like yelling back I was teasing, but bit my tongue.

What in the world is happening to me…?

TRENT' S POV

She was teasing… I reassured myself. But what if she's not?

I drove into the McDonalds, ordered a lot of food, and drove back to the hotel. I walked in. Shoot!

My boss' apprentice! Ronald… Grr, I hate that dude. Such a dork, lucky he's the dude's nephew.

I walked over to him. "Hey Trent!" He yelled from across the room, waving like an idiot.

"Ugh… Hello Ronald. How's your Uncle, my boss?" I asked casually.

"Perfect! He just wanted to know why you haven't… you know?" He said, leaning closer. "Killed the girl yet?" He whispered into my ear. Gross… he got spit into it.

I wiped my ear with my sleeve. "Right. I am still… trying to find her. I've found some leads, and searched half of LA. LA has many people in it you know… and she is undercover." I reasoned.

"Right. Well Uncle wants her killed. Trust me, he wants his niece dead. I mean… uh… enemy." Ronald covered, very badly.

"Niece?" I asked.

"Well… not a niece actually. But related… somehow. I wasn't suppose to tell you… He wants you focused." He said.

"Right. Whatever Ronald. See ya. I'll tell him when I find the girl." I said. I walked into the elevator. And waited until I got to our floor.

Related? How…? And why didn't she tell me? Does she even know who my boss is?

Ugh. What am I asking? Questions I don't even know the answer to…

I walked into Gwen's door, I had her key. "Hey. I got McDonalds." I said casually.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not even looking at me as she typed on the laptop.

"What?" How would she know? I thought I was talking at a normal tone… I thought I was a good liar.

"I can identify lies easily, Trent. Seriously, what's wrong?" She asked, again. Looking at me with serious eyes.

"Fine… So, my boss' nephew, Ronald, showed up. In the lobby, 5 minutes ago. He said you were related to my boss?" I explained.

She nodded. "Really?" she asked, but still watched the laptop screen.

"Aren't you gonna take this seriously?" I asked, frustrated.

"Yes. Fine." she said, closing her laptop screen down. "Now, what is your boss' name?"

"Uh… I don't know." I answer.

"Your helpful…" She answers sarcastically.

I sigh. "I know… Whatever though, I'll let it go."

"Liar." she said simply.

"Well then let me lie." I answered.

"Fine." She said. She grabbed her bag. I just noticed… she was packed.

"Where are you going?" I asked, worried.

"Worried?" she asked, smiling lightly.

"Yes…" I admitted.

"It's okay. I'm sad, too."

"Sad? I never said sad."

"But I know you are. I told you, I am good at reading faces." she answered, smiling lightly. She kissed me on the cheek, then walked out the door.

She dropped a piece of paper.

_We've caught you. If you don't kill him by tomorrow. You will be killed, and we'll finish this ourselves._

The note said what?


	8. Chapter 8 : I Think I'm Going Crazy

GWEN'S POV

Don't cry until your at the airport… don't cry!

Then I felt the wet tears on my face… I cried.

Ugh! Kill him, or I will be killed? He will be killed anyway… so maybe I should just… do it myself. At least one of us will survive.

_That's crazy talk woman!_ The other side of my mind answered.

_No! It's common sense! It's just another guy! Who cares! _The other side fought back.

_No! You love this 'another' guy! Don't deny it!_ The other, apparently nicer, side fought.

_Yeah right! And so what?! Love is for losers! You wanna die and have him die too anyway?! We should kill him, at least we can live!_ The more negative and meaner side fought back.

_And have this guilt of killing the guy you love?! I don't think so! I'd rather die…_ The nice side said.

_Stop saying that! I - we DO NOT love him! Understand!?_ The meaner side argued.

_Oh shut up! You so do! Give it up! I'm you! I should know! _The nicer side said. They argues some more, until I cracked.

_Shut up! _I yelled to both of them. That's it… I'm going officially crazy. And over _him_.

_He's more than a 'him.'_ The nicer voice added.

_Shut up…_ I mumbled.

TRENT'S POV

Th-they've found her… How?

_You guys weren't careful. _My mind answered, smug apparently.

_Shut up, we so were. It's the real mind behind this body that was stupid._ Another side said.

_Hey!_ I argued… to myself.

_Shut up! We're talking!_ The second voice answered, angry. I listened quietly instead.

_So, what now? Apparently, we're dying either way…_ The first voice said, the smarter one.

_I don't know! Let's just kill her. _The second, angrier, voice answered.

_No!_ I yelled.

_What did I just say?_ The angry voice said.

_He's right. He's the boss… he won't kill the girl he loves._ The smarter voice said.

_Love? I don't know if its that strong… _I answered.

_Right… your decision. _The smarter voice said, then the talking stopped.

"Right… mine." I mumbled to myself.

GWEN'S POV

I walked into the plane, at least I wasn't late this time. I sat down and started reading my new book, _Twilight._ **(A/N: Heh… just had to choose that book… I'm weak.)**

It was so captivating… forbidden and dangerous love. Reminds me of something… the movie Mr. and !

Hmm… haven't seen that movie in a while. I laugh, it was a sad and bitter laugh. People were staring.

I chuckled, embarrassed. I smile, at them, and keep reading.

Edward is so smooth, handsome, and polite. Bella is clumsy and ordinary. So different, yet so attracted to each other that they can't keep away, even Edward, the cultivating vampire.

I slammed the book onto the seat next to me, surprised at myself when I realized I had done it. I put the book in my bag, and just stared out the window.

I hit my head on the wall, "What. Is. Happening. To. Me?" I asked myself… I am going crazy. I sobbed once.

People were staring, that's for sure.

"Why isn't this plane starting?! It's been about an hour!" I thought, out loud.

"More like 10 minutes!" someone behind me yelled.

"Like it matters…" I muttered.

"Sorry folks. We have a last minute add on. 5 more minutes until take off." The pilot announced.

"Lousy…" I muttered.

I waited… one second… another. "Gah!"

People were staring again… well let them! I'm sick of these lousy, late planes.

Another second… then another… then another. I stared out the window, the planes beside us were taking off! Why couldn't we! This person can get on the next plane!

I grab the pillow from under my seat, and smashed it against my head. Well, I don't need to worry about being embarrassed, I'm wearing a wig.

I threw the pillow behind my head, and closed my eyes, forcing myself to go to sleep. Takes away this mental pain…

TRENT'S POV

I walk onto the plane, my wig was back on. "Where's my seat?" I ask the flight attendant.

"4th isle to the right, next to the girl sleeping." she told me, walking off.

I walked over. Surprised to see who was there.


	9. Chapter 9 : We'll Take That Risk

GWEN'S POV

I woke up. Well… at least we finally took off. But what now? How am I going to escape this inevitable fate? Die or guilt?

I sighed, I bent down to get my book. I saw shoes on the floor next to me. No one was next to me when I fell asleep? Is it an assassin!? Out to get me!?

I nervously looked up.

The face was so familiar. I bent back up. TRENT?!

He was asleep… Maybe I can sneak off… I was about to get up, but I couldn't stop staring at him.

_See! You _do_ love him!_ the voice said again.

I sighed. _Maybe…_

But what am I going to do? Either way, he's killed, along with me.

Why me? Why couldn't we have been normal people? Normal people can fall in love without there being fatal danger.

I sighed. But we _aren't_ normal people… far from normal.

TRENT'S POV

I woke up, to find Gwen staring at me, deep in thought. I smiled, though I knew the danger.

She snapped out of it, and realized I was awake. She quickly turned away, blushing.

"Ironic, eh?" I said. She nodded.

She was wearing her wig like the last time, so was I.

"Should I call you Jamie or Gwen?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"Jamie." she snapped.

"Harsh… then you can call me Jacob." I told her.

She muttered something under her breath. "Excuse me?" I ask.

"Nothing." she mumbles.

I laugh. But then I turned serious. "Why'd you leave without explaining?" I whispered.

"You found the note…" she muttered.

"Yeah, but that was because you _forgot_ it." I said, frowning.

She sighed. She shook her head. "No…" she told herself.

"No what?" I ask.

"Nothing…" she said. "But did I have a choice? I… I realized I couldn't… _kill_ you." she whispered, shaking her head again. "So… I, I looked for places to hide." she said.

"But this plane goes to…" I said.

"Greenland. I figured… they'd never find me here." she said. "Why are _you _here?"

I shook my head. "Top secret." I said, putting my finger on my lips.

She shook her head, but I could see a small smile on her face.

"You scared me…" I admitted.

She looked at me with an expression that asked, _What?_

"When you just… left." I said, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She kept shaking her head.

GWEN'S POV

No. No. _No! _It _can't_ be happening! Why… why him? I mean, the person I'm suppose to _kill?! _

"What?" Trent asked.

I was oblivious though. I kept shaking my head, until Trent put his hands on my face to keep me from shaking my head.

"Tell me." he demanded. I was going to shake my head again, but then I remembered his hands… his warm… soft… hands… WHAT AM I SAYING?!

I looked away, I couldn't look into his eyes. I knew I'd break.

He made me look at him though. His eyes were boring through me. I sighed, and gave up. "My promise…"

"Y- oh…" he said, remembering.

I nodded sadly. Then, suddenly, he perked up. He… smiled.

"What?" I ask, trying to find _anything_ good about this.

"That means you're starting to _love_ me." he said, his smile glowing brighter.

I stared in shock. "Jerk!" I said, jerking away from his grip. For that moment, I forgot we were in a plane.

People were staring, but I ignored them. "I am not staring to love you." I whispered harshly to him.

"You are too." he said, smiling broadly. "That's why you kept shaking your head! You wouldn't believe it yourself! Your _denying _love for yourself!"

I sighed. "You sound _so _cheesy." I teased, smiling a little.

He smiled back, but his eyes were dead serious. "I'm serious, though."

"But… no. I'm not going to pull myself back into… love. Because it leads to betrayal." I said simply.

He sighed. "But I love you too." he admitted.

I sighed then. "I know… but, our love is forbidden." it was sad how _true_ those words were.

He put his finger under my chin. "So? We've already risked it all… maybe even lost it all… but _I'm _still going to try."

"I… don't know. You could be using me…" I said, looking down.

"You really think I'm going to _use_ you? For what?"

"So you can…" I looked around. "_Kill me."_ I whispered.

He laughed. "I couldn't do it before, why would I do it now?"

I shrugged. "Risk it all… for me?" he asked.

I sighed, and gave in. "Okay…"

- - - -

**A/N: Sorry, i made a mistake last time. This is what happens before the song! Sorry again!**


	10. Chapter 10 : I'll Run

TRENT'S POV

I smiled. She said _yes!_ YES!

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh… just trying to get over the fact you said yes." I said simply. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

I smiled, and she put her earphones on to her iPod.

I listened closely, trying to figure out the song. I recognized the song easily, it used to be my Mom's favorite song. She'd sing it to me, except at a slower and quieter beat. Then, as she got older, I'd sing it to her.

So, I sang along.

_I can see it in your eyes, you're scared  
All these things they force you to do aren't fair  
I'm here to chase away these tears  
And baby we can chase away these fears _

_(Because)sometimes baby you fall on your back  
But girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have  
And you know, you know it's true  
This is a fight I refuse to lose _

_And I'll run (and I'll run)  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run (and I'll run)  
This is where we both break free  
I'll bring you home (you home, you home) _

_I can hear it in your voice, you care  
Let me run my fingers through your hair  
I'll keep you company at night  
And baby I'm here to make this right _

_(Because) sometimes baby you fall on your back  
But girl you're three times the lady I'll ever have  
And you know, you know it's true  
This is a fight I refuse to lose _

_And I'll run (and I'll run)  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run (and I'll run)  
This is wear we both break free  
I'll bring you home (you home, you home) _

_[:Bridge:] _

_Believe me and don't think twice  
And don't leave me or say goodbye  
Believe me, believe me tonight  
Believe me and dont think twice  
Believe me _

_And I'll run  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone _

_And I'll run (and I'll run)  
Have a little faith in me  
You're scared and alone  
And I'll run (and i'll run)  
This is where we both break free  
I'll bring (i'll bring) you home (you home, you home) _

_Have a little faith in me  
Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)  
Have a little faith in me (have a little faith, have a little faith)  
If you have a little faith in me_

She stared at me, apparently shocked.

"How do you know that song?" she suddenly demanded.

"My Mom's favorite." I said, smiling.

She laughed.

"I like that song… I used to hate it, though. Until… I heard it before I left. So, I just had to download it." she said, smiling slightly.

"That song… says so much." I said.

She nodded.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, so I have another chapter for this story, but I don't know **_**what**_** chapter exactly, because it's not the next chapter. Or if it will be a chapter… **

**But, the preview will be posted on my site under Fanfiction soon. Thanks.**

**You've done the read part, so now do the review part. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 : A Beauty In Your Sleep

**Mission : Destroy**

**Chapter 11**

**GWEN'S POV**

It was late. Trent was asleep. So was everyone else. But I wasn't. And I have a very good reason for that.

_Fear. _

What are we suppose to do after this? Where can we run? We're agents on the run!

Why, why couldn't we be normal people? Why did this happen to us? What did we do to deserve such a sinful life? Do they think it's _fun _or _enjoyable _to kill people?

Because it's not. It's traumatizing.

But… at least I'm not Trent. They took his brother… I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to any of my family members or relatives…

I looked over at him. He was sleeping peacefully. I sighed, and rested my head on his shoulder.

I suddenly felt relaxed, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

**TRENT'S POV**

I woke up, and Gwen was sound asleep. I smiled slightly, and checked the time.

6:30.

Kinda early… but since I'm awake as well stay awake.

I looked out the window. The sun was coming up and the light Gwen.

Her hair seemed a bit more colorful, but then again, she was wearing a wig. But, something about the way the light hit her brought out her skin tone.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay… sorry for the lack of updates and all, like always. I'm trying to figure out which stories to write new chapters for. **

**And, I just realized I deleted my story, 'One More Chance' by mistake! I meant to delete 'Our love through out history' because I have no idea where I'm going with that story. **

**Anyway, I will repost the story later hopefully.**

**And, does anyone have any ideas for a new chapter on 'Familiar Girl, Across the Lunch Room.' because I'm lost on that too… but I won't delete that story because it's old and I want to finish it. So hopefully, I will come up with some new ideas for that story.**

**Oh, and a new update on my page. Please read it. **

**Anyway, read and review please.**


End file.
